Duel Virus
by Emiz
Summary: There's a Duel Virus spreading in Duel Academy. Kaiba Corp. has sent vaccines for the students there, but what happens when one of the helicopters malfunctioned and there isn’t enough vaccine for all the students? Who will end up with the virus?Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE JAPANESE NAMES**

Jaden Yuki - Judai Yuki

Chazz Princeton - Jun Manjyome

Syrus Truesdale - Sho Marufuji

Bastion Misawa - Daichi Misawa

Chumley Huffinington - Maeda Hayato

Alexis Rhodes - Asuka Tenjoin

Zane Truesdale - Ryo Marufuji

Professor Crowler - Chronoes De Mediz

Professor Banner - Daitokuji

**HONORIFICS**

Aniki - Sho calls Judai this. Means brother at heart, can be use as not literally.

-kun - Basically used to show familiarity towards boys or addressing someone who's younger than you. I don't know why Jun uses this for Asuka, so I don't know what to tell you…

-san - Equivalent to Mr., Miss, Mrs., etc.

-sensei - Teacher

-Sanda - Jun likes to be called this. It's basically the Japanese pronunciation of Thunder, but since they have a hard time saying the TH sound, they just use the S sound for it.

**OTHER NOTES**

Judai's catchphrase is "Gotcha!" instead of "Get your game on!" or "And that's game!"

In the Japanese version, people calls Judai "Dropout Boy" instead of "Slifer Slacker"

Slifer - Osiris

------------

Sho awoken at the sound of his alarm clock. He jumped out of bed has he usually does, surprised, again, at the sound of the alarm clock interrupting him from his dreams. He got of his bed and noticed that Judai was still sound asleep in his bed. Sho sighed. He never seemed to figure out how Judai could sleep through that noisy alarm clock Sho had gotten as an early Christmas present from his parents. Sho then placed his hands onto Judai's shoulder and started to shake him.

"Aniki! Aniki! It's time to wake up!" Sho then made his way to the desk that he had his deck of cards on. He then glanced up at the calendar to see how much longer Christmas was. Sho then gasped as he noticed the date. He then ran towards Judai and shook up more violently than the last time. "Aniki! Wake up, Aniki! Today's the day the vaccine is suppose to come! We have to hurry and get some! ANIKI!"

Judai stirred and eventually slowly opened his eyes. "What's wrong, Sho?"

"Aniki! Today's the day that the vaccine for the Dueling Virus comes! We have to hurry and get the vaccine!" Sho then made his way over to his alarm clock. "And not only that, but I forgot to set my alarm clock to an earlier time!"

Judai groggily got out of bed and walked towards Sho. "It's not like they're going to run out, are they? I'm pretty sure they shipped enough for the school."

Sho then placed his alarm clock down, turned around, facing Judai. "But, I had this awful dream that there wasn't any vaccine for us! I'm afraid that this dream might come true!"

Judai then placed a hand on Sho's hair and fumbled with it. "You worry too much, Sho."

Sho then moved Judai's hand away. "I just don't want either of us to end up with the virus, alright? Let's just get going."

Judai smiled and nodded. "If you're worried THAT much."

------------

"I'm sorry you two, but there isn't any more vaccine. One of the helicopters that was shipping the vaccine malfunctioned and I guess it fell into the ocean." The nurse that was in charge of the Osiris dorm nurse office said. "You should've woken on time, but there is going to be another shipment of the vaccine and it should be here next week, so sit tight and wait, alright?"

Sho just couldn't believe what he just heard. His dream did come true! What happens if Judai and him caught the virus! "Are you sure there isn't anymore!"

The nurse just shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Sho then turned his view to Judai. "See? What did I tell you, Aniki! My dream did come true and now we're going to end up with the virus!"

"Don't be silly, Sho, viruses can't be easy to catch," he then turned to the nurse. "right?"

"Well, there is a possibility that you two can catch it, along with the other one hundred students who didn't receive any vaccine. Just try to stay away from the people who didn't receive any vaccine, alright?"

Sho nodded, still worried about getting the virus. "So, does that mean I can't hang around Aniki?"

"Well, you can if you wish to, but if you are really worried about the virus, I wouldn't suggest you spend anytime around Judai-kun."

Sho then looked down, trying to hide his sad expression. "Oh…"

Judai then patted Sho's back. "Don't sweat it, Sho! We can still hang out! I mean, I'm not worried around having the virus! I did wish I could duel twenty-four seven though!"

"If you did that, Aniki, then I'll be really worried. You need time to eat, sleep, and refresh yourself, you know."

"Sho, I know when to stop when I need to, so don't worry!"

"Okay…"

------------

Judai and Sho walked into the Osiris cafeteria when Hayato ran towards them. "I heard about the news! So, you two didn't get any vaccine?"

Sho shook his head. "No…"

"Don't worry, Hayato, I have a good immune system, so don't worry about me!" Judai said with a smile.

"I don't really have that of a great immune system, Aniki. What if I get the virus?"

"Sho, just don't worry about it and you won't get it!"

Sho then pushed the worried feeling away the best he could and smiled at Judai. "Yeah, you're right. There's no need for me to worry!"

"That's right!" Judai then walked deeper into the cafeteria. "Anyway, I'm starving!"

Judai grabbed a tray full of fried shrimp and walked to the table where Jun Manjyome was sitting at. He then placed his tray down and sat across from Jun. "Hey, Manjyome, did you manage to get the vaccine?"

Jun then lifted his gaze up from if food and at Judai. "Sanda."

Judai then laughed as he placed his hand on the back of his head, laughing. "Oh yeah, Sanda." Judai then placed his hand down. "So, did you get the vaccine?"

"Of course I got the vaccine. I made reservations, so I know I will get it." Jun then went back into eating his food.

"Oh." Judai then started eating his food. After about ten minutes, Judai lifted his gaze and looked at Jun. "Hey, Manjyo--Sanda, do you feel like dueling?"

Jun just stood up and lifted his tray. He then tossed it into a nearby garbage. "No, I don't want to duel you."

"Oh, okay." Judai then stood up and tossed his empty tray into the garbage as well. "Well, I'll just ask someone else then." Judai then walked off.

"Dueling…?" Jun whispered to himself. "I can't tell if he has gotten the virus or it's just himself talking." Jun then decided to shrug it off and exited the cafeteria.

------------

"Gotcha!" Judai yelled out, as he placed two fingers together and pointed them towards the Obelisk Duelist that has just lost to Judai. Judai then turned his gaze to the group of people who were watching the duel. "Anyone else want to duel me? Come on! I'm in the mood to duel!"

"ANIKI!"

Judai turned his view towards the voice he heard. He then saw Sho running into the Dueling Arena. When Sho stopped to catch his breathe, Judai jumped off the platform. "What is it, Sho? Do you want to duel?"

"Huh? Uh, no, but there's something wrong with Misawa-kun! He's been asking people nonstop to duel him! I think he's gotten the Dueling Virus!"

"Dueling Virus? That can't be. He probably just has the sudden urge to duel! I think I'm going to duel him right now! Where is he?"

"Uh, outside the Osiris Dorm…"

"Great! I guess I'll see you later then!" Judai then ran off.

"Uh, okay…" Sho then ran after Judai. "Aniki! Wait up!"

------------

"Ah, Judai, have you come to duel me?" Daichi Misawa asked.

"You bet!" Judai then moved his arm out, so his duel disk can turn on into dueling mode. "You better try your hardest, Misawa because I'm going to beat you!"

"Hahaha, that a good one, Judai, but I have seen the light! I have successfully formed an equation that can beat your deck!" Daichi then moved is arm as well, so his disk can turn on.

"DUEL!" Both Judai and Daichi yelled out.

------------

"Manjyome-kun! Manjyome-kun!" Sho yelled out, running towards Jun.

Jun stopped and turned around to look at Sho. "What is it?"

Sho placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch is breathe. "A…A…"

"Ah what?"

"Aniki…I think he and Misawa-kun both has gotten the virus…" Sho then stood up straight. "They've been dueling each other nonstop since two hours ago!"

Jun then looked at his watch. It read 18:30. "So, they've been dueling since 16:30?"

"Yes! I'm worried, Manjyome-kun!"

"Where are they?"

"In front of the Osiris Dorm."

Jun then walked off. "Wait at the nurse's office and tell her that Judai and Misawa have the virus."

"Uh, okay!" Sho then ran in the other direction.

------------

"And I attack with my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

"AHHHHH!" Daichi then fell to his knees in defeat.

"Gotcha!"

Daichi then got up as quickly has he fell. "Another duel!"

"Great, that's the spirit!" Judai then took out his deck, shuffled it and placed it back into his duel disk. Daichi did the same. "Are you ready to lose again, Misawa?"

"This time, I will win, Judai!"

"That's what you said the last ten duels! Are you sure you can win this time?"

"I never doubt my equations!"

"Fine then."

"DUEL!" They both yelled.

"Stop!"

"Eh?" Judai turned his head. "Oh, hey, Manjyome! Do you want to duel? I'll duel you right after I beat Misawa!"

"Think again, Judai! You cannot beat me this time! I see your strategy!" Daichi yelled.

"You two stop dueling!" Jun then walked in between Judai and Misawa.

"H-hey! You're in the dueling field, Manjyome!" Judai said.

"Sanda!"

"Uh, Sanda!"

"You two obviously caught the Dueling Virus." Jun started.

"That can't be! I took the vaccine!" Daichi said.

"It's possibly for the vaccine to not work and give you the virus instead of preventing it."

"I don't have the virus, Manjyome! I always duel, you know that!" Judai said, grinning, trying to show that he's healthy in some way.

"Dueling the same duelist two hours straight has got to tire you out."

"Well, how can I refuse if Misawa wants to duel me?"

"Say no." Jun just said simply, has if asking to duel was like asking to take drugs. "You both go to the nurse."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Judai said, obviously not wanting to go to the nurse and wanting to start the duel with Daichi.

"No, you're not fine." Jun then walked over to Judai and grabbed his arm with the duel disk. "You're going to the nurse."

"I told you, I'm fine! Now let Misawa and I start out duel!"

"Aniki!"

Judai then turned around. "Sho?"

Sho ran up to Judai, a nurse following close behind. "I…brought…the nurse…since you…didn't show…up…" Sho said out of breathe.

"Nurse?"

A nurse that worked at the Osiris nurse office walked up to Judai. "Since the affects of the virus won't let you sleep, I'll have to give you a tranquilizer." The nurse said, reaching in for her bag and pulling out a syringe.

Judai flinched at the sight and ran behind Jun, cowardly. "I don't want a tranquilizer! Doesn't those things MAKE you fall asleep?"

"Uh, yeah, it is a tranquilizer, Aniki." Sho said.

"I don't want to sleep! I already told you that I don't have the virus! I just feel like dueling!"

The nurse then frowned. "Most of the victims of the Dueling Virus all denied the fact that they have the Dueling Virus. It apparently has an effect where it messes up the way you think." The nurse then walked pass Judai and Jun. She stopped in front of Daichi. "Could you pull up your sleeve?"

"I don't have the Dueling Virus, so I don't need a tranquilizer." Daichi said, as he walked pass the nurse. "I think I'll be getting into my dorm room. I'm starting to get hungry and tired." Daichi then walked to the direction of the Ra Dorm and disappeared from sight.

"Um…" The nurse then walked back to Judai. "In that case, I have to give you the tranquilizer."

Judai then pushed Jun into the nurse. "I told you, I don't have it! I don't need a tranquilizer!"

"Just take it, Dropout Boy!" Jun said, annoyed that Judai was being childish. Jun then turned around and grabbed Judai right arm. He then pulled the sleeve up and held his arm to the nurse. "Here."

"N-no!" Judai struggled under Jun's grip, but no avail.

"I promise it won't hurt." The nurse then grabbed Judai's arm so she could inject the needle into him. Judai shut his eyes close tightly and but his lip, in order to not scream out in pain. After the nurse was done she looked at Judai. "See, that wasn't so bad after all, now was it?"

Judai moved his arm away from Jun and held onto it. "…"

Jun rolled his eyes. "You're such a crybaby, did you know what?"

"Well, then, I better be getting back." The nurse then left.

Sho then walked over to Judai. "Are you alright, Aniki? You look like you're in a lot of pain."

Judai weakly smiled at Sho, trying to not worry his friend. "Don't worry, Sho, I'm perfectly fine. My arm just hurts."

"Oh, okay then. Do you want to get some dinner? You've been out here for a while."

"Um, no. I think I'll head back to the dorm."

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you later." Sho then walked of towards the Osiris dorm cafeteria.

Judai took a couple of steps forward. He then felt a sudden feeling of dizziness over whelming him. He placed his hand on his hand on his forehead and fell to his knees. "Uh…" Judai then coughed a bit.

"If you want to sleep, sleep in your room." Jun said, walking over to Judai. He then grabbed Judai's arm and pulled him up. "This is no time for you to be sleeping out."

Judai staggered when Jun pulled him up. "Uh… yeah…" Judai then walked forward. He then started to swagger.

"Judai?"

Judai then fell to the ground.

"Judai!" Jun ran over to Judai and leaned him foreword. Jun gasped as he noticed that Judai's breathe seemed labored and that he was sweating. Jun placed on hand over to Judai's forehead to see his temperature. Jun then quickly withdrew his hand. "He's running a high temperature… Is this a side affect of the virus? I need to get him to the nurse!"

------------------------

End of chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTES**

Ryo Marufuji is also known as Kaiser or Kaiser Ryo. Kaiser means the best or an elite student.

Winged Kuriboh - Hane Kuriboh

Aibou - Partner; Judai calls Hane Kuriboh this

-----------

"Judai-kun seems to have a high fever. There must have been something in the tranquilizer that he's allergic too." The nurse said, looking at Judai then back at Jun.

"Will he be alright?" Jun asked with concern in his voice.

"Well, I did give him some medication that might lower his temperature down, but I don't know who long it's going to take to have an effect on him."

"Oh."

"If you would like, you can stay by him, until I come back." The nurse then walked off. "If something happens, PDA me."

"Alright." Jun grabbed a nearby chair and placed it besides Judai's bed. Jun then sat. He looked at Judai's sleeping figure for a while. "If you knew that you were allergic to the tranquilizer, why didn't you tell then nurse? For all I know, you just looked like you were afraid of needles." Jun whispered. He then looked at his watch. "Hmm… 19:15." Jun then placed one hand on his stomach. "I haven't eaten in a while." Jun then looked back on Judai. "If I leave, something might happen to him… Stupid Dropout Boy. Not taking care of his health." Jun then looked up as he heard rapid beeping sounds coming from the Heart Monitor. Judai's heart seemed to be beating at a unsafe speed. Jun stood up panicking, thinking what to do. Of course, Jun doesn't know anything that's related to medical things. He then took out his PDA and called the nurse under emergency calls.

"Yes?" The nurse answered through the PDA.

"I think there's something wrong with Judai. The Heart Monitor is beeping."

"Beeping? The Heart Monitor is suppose to be beeping." The nurse said, confused.

Jun then moved the PDA, so the nurse would be able to see the Heart Monitor.

"Oh my! I'll be right there!" With that, the nurse hung up.

Jun placed his PDA back onto the pouch on his belt and looked at Judai. He then sat back down. Jun noticed that Judai's breathing seemed to be labored, even though he's wearing the oxygen mask. Jun then frowned. He then placed one hand under Judai's hand, and placed the other hand on top. He then lifted Judai's hand. "Please get better…Judai…"

-----------

The nurse placed white sheets over Judai and then looked at Jun. "It seems that the virus multiplying at an alarming rate. If this continues, he won't…" The nurse paused, trying to think of words. "last much longer… I've called the Kaiba Corp. research lab to come and take a look at Judai-kun, so don't worry, they'll be here by morning." The nurse then smiled. "If you want, you can sleep in the extra bed over there if you want to stay the night. You seemed to be worried about Judai-kun."

Jun blushed a bit and turned away. "Well, if he died, I wouldn't have a worthy opponent anymore. I wouldn't have a chance to beat that Dropout Boy."

The nurse then chuckled. "Well, I'll be in my office for the rest of the night. If you need something, don't hesitate to call me. Oh, and," the nurse then walked into a different room. She then came back not too long after, holding a cup of hot coco and a plate of cookies. "I noticed that you haven't eaten in a while, since you where by Judai's side since he fell unconscious. So, here," She handed Jun the hot coco. She placed the cookies at the table that was connected to Judai's bed. "I'll leave these here." She then walked off.

Jun moved the chair we was sitting on previously and moved it to the other side of the bed. He sat down and placed the cup of coco down. He took a cookie and took a bite of it. "Sugar cookie…" Jun whispered.

-----------

Jun awoken as he felt someone shaking one of his shoulders. Apparently he fell asleep on the table and not on the bed he was suppose to be sleeping on. "Un…?"

"Jun-kun, the scientists are here to check up on Judai. They would like you to leave." The nurse said.

Jun slightly nodded. He then lifted his and yawned, rubbed his eyes, and then stood up. "How long are they going to take?"

The nurse shrugged. "I'm not sure. You can give them your cell number if you would like. They will call you if anything happens."

Jun nodded. "Do you have a piece of paper?"

"Yes, over here." The nurse led Jun over to a counter. "Here's a pen."

Jun took the pen and scribbled down his cell number. He then handed it to the nurse. "Here."

The nurse took it. "Why don't you go down and eat breakfast?"

Jun nodded.

-----------

Jun walked over to an empty table and sat down. He took his spoon out and started eating rice with grilled fish.

"Hey, Manjyome-kun." Sho said, as he walked over to Jun and sat down in the seat across from him. "I didn't see you this morning. Where were you? Oh, and have you seen Aniki? I haven't seen him since the duel with Misawa-kun."

"Judai's in the clinic."

"Oh, will he be alright? I'm worried…"

Jun just stayed silent and continued eating his breakfast.

"Hm…" Sho looked at his food, finding his very interesting suddenly. _Manjyome-kun must be worried about Aniki… I'm worried about him too, but I don't think Manjyome-kun will answer me…._ Sho then started eating as well.

One hour past and Jun sat at the cafeteria table with his empty tray. Sho just looked at him. "Aren't you going to go? You've been done with your breakfast for a while…"

"…"

Sho frowned. "Well, then, I guess I'll be going." Sho then stood up. He grabbed his empty tray and tossed it in the garbage. "I'll see you later, Manjyome-kun." Sho then exited the cafeteria.

Another hour past. Jun was alone in the cafeteria. He still sat at the same spot, staring blindly at his empty tray. He sighed as he started becoming impatient with waiting for the scientists to call. Suddenly, someone came from behind Jun and placed their hand on Jun's right shoulder. Jun jumped in surprise and turned around. "J-Judai!"

"Hey there, Manjyome." Judai then walked over to the seat across from Jun and sat down with his breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" Jun asked, surprised to see Judai out from the nurse's so quickly that he didn't bother correcting him about calling him Manjyome-Sanda or just Sanda.

"The scientists gave me some medication to stop the virus from multiplying for a while. I have to take shots at 8:00 and at 20:00. I already took mine for this morning when the scientists came. Oh, and they said something about your cell phone being off or something."

"Huh?" Jun then took out his cell phone from his belt and look at it. "It's low on batteries…" Jun's phone, unfortunately, when low on batteries, it cannot receive any calls, yet it can make calls.

"Oh, well, why don't you charge it?" Judai said, having fried fish sticking out of his mouth.

"Don't eat with your mouth full. It looks disgusting."

"Well, soooorrrry." Judai said, sarcastically. He then continued to much down his breakfast.

Jun smiled at Judai. _It must be a miracle that he can be up and energetic with the virus. Even though he probably needs to be on medication for the rest of his life, I'm glad that he's alright…_

"Hey, Manjyome."

Jun quickly went back to his straight face and looked at Judai. "What is it?"

"Were you worried about me? The nurse said that you were by my side last night."

Jun's cheeks turn pink slightly, but he quickly turned away. "If you died on me, I wouldn't be able to have a challenge."

"Uh, well there's Kaiser Ryo, he is the best duelist here, well other than , me of course."

"I want to beat you, not Kaiser."

"Oh, well, in that case, you'll never let me die because you won't ever be able to beat him."

"What did you say!" Jun stood up, slamming his hands onto the table.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Manjyome." Judai said, holding his hands up over his chest, with is palms facing Jun. "I'm just telling you the truth. So far, there are a lot of people were not able to beat me and you're one of them."

Jun angrily sighed. He then sat back down. "Think what you want, but I will beat you one day. Then, I'll let you die whenever you want."

Judai grinned at Jun. "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Of course I mean it. You're nothing, but a Dropout Boy. Why should I care for you anyway?"

"Because if you don't, I would die and you will never have a chance to beat him in a duel, not that it will ever happen."

Jun glared at Judai.

Judai just ignored this and started eating again. In about five minutes, Judai was done. He then got up and threw his tray in the garbage. "I'm going to take walk. Want to come?"

Jun just stood up and threw his empty tray in the trash as well. "I guess. I don't want you dieing on me."

"Great!"

-----------

After walking in the forest for about thirty minutes, Judai decided to start up a conversation. "Hey, Christmas is coming up! In three days, right?"

"What about it?" Jun said, trying not to sound interested in what Judai was going to say next.

"Do you want to hang out? I heard that there will be fireworks! I know a great place to view them from! Oh, and there's New Year's! I think there will be fireworks on that day too!"

"Who exactly will stay up until 0:00 just to watch fireworks?"

"I don't know. Us?"

"There are no fireworks on New Year's."

"There isn't? That sounds kind of weird. Having fireworks on Christmas and not on New Year's." Judai then shrugged. "Oh well. So, do you want to hang out?"

Jun stayed silent for a while, thinking if he should say yes or no. He then sighed. "Since I have nothing better to do--"

"Great! So, on Christmas, 21:00, I'll meat you outside the Osiris dorm!"

"I never--"

Judai then ran off, waving good bye to Jun. "I'll see you later, okay!"

"…" Jun just stared at Judai until we was no where to be seen.

-----------

Judai entered his room and locked the door. He then jumped into the air. "This is great! Manjyome agreed on hanging out with me on Christmas and on New Year's! This is great!" He then went over to his bed and lay down. He then did a huge sigh. "This is so great… I wouldn't think he'll say yes…" Judai then turned over to his side. He took out his deck of cards he kept in his deck pouch on his belt. He then looked at Hane Kuriboh. "Hey there, Aibou, can't you believe this? Manjyome actually agreed on hanging out with me on Christmas and New Year's. I'm so happy."

"Kuri, Kuri!" Hane Kuriboh squeaked happily.

Judai then placed Hane Kuriboh back into his deck and placed it back into his deck pouch. He then closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

----------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know it's kind of strange having Jun have a PDA and a cell phone, but hey, he's rich! He can afford it. Please review! Much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Judai stirred as he heard his PDA ring. He groaned as he took his PDA off his PDA holder on his belt. He then answered it. "Yes…?"

"Judai-kun, did you take your medication yet?" The nurse asked through the PDA.

"No, not yet… What time is it?"

"20:15. You should've taken your medication 15 minutes ago! You better hurry and take it now!"

Judai then made a uncomfortable look. I don't do well with needles and I don't think I'll be able to do it by myself…"

"What? Well, I don't think you'll be able to come over here for me to help you after 15 minutes of not taking for medication." The nurse then thought for a bit. "Why don't you ask Sho-kun, Hayato-kun, or someone from the Osiris dorm? I'm sure one of them will do it for you."

Judai nodded. "Alright." He then hung up. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the drawer he kept the medicine in. He grabbed a syringe, a two cotton balls, one bigger than the other, tape, and a bottle of alcohol. He then exited his room. He walked over to Jun's room, which is nest door to his. He then knocked the door.

"Who is it?" Came a muffled voice through the door.

"It's me, Judai." He then paused for a bit. "Do you think you'll be able to help me take my medication for the Duel Virus?"

Jun didn't answer Judai right away. Judai stood in front of Jun's door, looking at the medicine. He then looked up when the door to Jun's room opened. "Come in." Jun then moved aside, so Judai could walk in.

"Thanks." Judai walked in and sat at the edge of Jun's king size bed. He set his items down.

Jun closed the door and locked it. He walked over to Judai and sat across from him. "Which arm?"

"This one." Judai lifted the sleeve to his right arm. In the area between his upper and lower arm was a small red dot. "This is where the scientists injected the medicine earlier."

Jun then took the bottle of alcohol and opened it. He took one of the larger cotton balls and damped it the alcohol. He closed the bottle of alcohol and set it aside. He grabbed Judai's arm and started whipping the area of where the red dot was. He then took the syringe and placed it on the dot. "How deep?"

"Um…about half of the needle size…two inches."

Jun then lifted Judai's arm higher and placed the tip of the needle at a diagonal angle. He then pierced Judai's skin with the needle. Judai looked away, trying to think of happy thoughts, since that is was you would probably think if you were to have a shot. When the needle was about half way in, Jun injected the liquid into Judai's arm. When it was all gone, Jun slowly removed the syringe. He then threw it in a nearby garbage can. He took the small cotton ball and placed it onto Judai's arm and placed a piece of tape over it, taping it onto his arm.

Judai then placed his left hand on his arm. "Thank you, Manjyome."

"Sanda."

"Oh, yeah, Sanda…" Judai then yawned. "The scientists said something about the night time medicine having something to make you fall asleep…Do you mind if I sleep here for the night?"

Jun was surprised that Judai would even ask a question like this. "Can't you sleep in your own room?"

"Well, I'm tired…Plus you have this nice king size bed here…" Judai then tiredly smiled at Jun.

"I don't think you take up this whole bed do you? I mean, you have a nice figure an--" Judai then covered his mouth.

"Nice…figure?" Jun cocked an eyebrow. _Is he trying to say that…I have a nice body?_

Judai then grabbed the bottle of alcohol and stood up from the bed. "Hahaha… Ignore what I just said! This medicine must have some weird side affects or something!" Judai then dashed to the door and opened it. "Well, good night!" He then exited it, slamming the door in the process and entering his room.

"Uh, okay…" Jun then grabbed the cotton ball wet from the alcohol and threw it in the garbage. "It's not like I don't know I have a nice figure. I just like having a big bed." Jun then changed into his pajamas, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

---------------

Christmas had came and everyone seemed to be having a time of their lives. Jun on the other hand, just poked at his breakfast.

"Hey, there, Manjyome!"

Jun sighed at the voice. "Sanda."

"Right, right!" Judai then sat across him. "So, remember our meeting?" Judai asked happily.

"Of course I remember. How can I not with you asking me everyday?" Jun asked, annoyed with Judai constantly asking Jun the same question every five minutes he was with him.

"I'm just making sure you don't forget!" Judai then munched down his food. He then looked at Jun with his mouth full of food. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Jun made a disgusting face at Judai. "I lost my appetite when you came and talked to me with your mouth full."

"Oh." Judai then swallowed his food. "So, can I have your food then?"

Jun shoved his tray over to Judai. "Enjoy." He then stood up.

"Hey, where're you going?" Judai asked.

"I'm going to my room."

"Oh. Well, as usual, I'll come by at 20:00 to take my medication!"

Jun sighed. "Whatever." Jun has been giving Judai his medication since the day the 22 of December. Knocking at his door at 8:00 in the morning and asking him give him his medication. Jun tried his hardest to wake up a little earlier then 8:00 since he didn't want to let Judai see him wearing pajamas. Judai would probably get strange ideas. The first time, he had to rush, since Judai came unexpected.

"Okay, bye then!" Judai then continued eating his food. Jun smiled at Judai. _I'm glad that Judai chose me to help him with is medication, but I'm still wondering why he asked me and not Sho. _He shook the idea off and exited the cafeteria.

---------------

At 20:00, a knock came a Jun's door. Jun sighed, knowing who was standing at the other side. "The door's not locked, come in."

Judai opened the door and walked in. He closed the door, locked it, walked over to Jun's bed, and sat down next to Jun.

Jun looked at Judai. "Do you think you'll be able to stay up? The medicine did have something in there to make you fall asleep, right?"

Judai smiled. "Don't worry! The scientists said if I took this one, I don't get tired that fast!"

"Uh huh…" Jun then took Judai's right arm and lifted the sleeve. He then cleaned the spot and injected the needle in. when he was done, he threw the syringe in the garbage and taped down the cotton ball onto Judai's arm. He then lowered down his sleeve, carefully so it wouldn't moved the cotton ball of.

"Hey, do you want to leave now? I don't want anyone taking our spot for the fireworks!"

"Uh…"

"That's great!" Judai stood up from the bed, grabbed Jun's arm, and pulled him up. "Let's go!" They both then exited Jun's room.

---------------

When Jun and Judai reached an area in the forest, it was already 20:50. Judai then stopped at a clearing. "Here, this is the spot!" Judai then sat down against a tree. He then looked up at Jun. "Come sit down!" Judai used his left hand and patted to the grass area next to him. Jun sighed and he sat down next to Judai. They both looked into the direction of the school. "I can't wait until the fireworks!" Judai then turned to Jun. "How about you? Are you excited about the fireworks?"

"Not really. I could really care less about gun powder and flammable things shooting up into the air."

Judai then frowned. "Well, I think they look pretty!" Judai then turned his head as he heard shots in the air. "It's starting!"

Jun just looked up into the sky, not really saying anything at all.

After about five minutes of the fireworks, Judai started coughing uncontrollably. Due to the fireworks, Jun couldn't hear Judai coughing. He then went wide eye as he saw blood coming from his mouth and onto his hand. Judai then covered his mouth again as he started coughing again. Judai weakly pulled his hand out to Jun, but before he could get his attention, Judai fell unconscious onto Jun's lap.

------------------------------

I know this chapter is probably a little shorter than the first two, so I'm sorry! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it! I'll really appreciate it if you review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

I noticed that I was extremely vague about the Duel Virus in the first three chapters. So, I'm going to explain the Duel Virus a bit more thoroughly. When someone gets the Duel Virus, they would feel like they would want to duel nonstop. They can still stop and eat and all that, but they just can't sleep. They would be too restless to sleep. Thus giving you the reason why the nurse was trying the give Judai the tranquilizer. The Duel Virus can also do things to your brain. I don't have much knowledge about all these medical things, so I'm sorry if I get some things wrong.

-----------

Jun jerked in surprise as he felt something on his lap. He then looked down. He saw Judai lying on his lap. He was confused on why Judai has fell onto his lap. _The medicine must've made him fall asleep already._ Jun then lifted Judai up by his shoulders, so he can wake him up. He then noticed a stream of dark liquid coming out of Judai's mouth. He gasped as he noticed that it was blood and not drool. He used one hand to reach for his PDA and took it out. He used one hand to look for the nurse's number. He then waited for the nurse to pick up. When the nurse didn't reply, Jun angry slammed his PDA down onto the grass. _Shit! The nurses must be on break! Out of all the times they had to be on break!_ Jun then just looked at Judai, not really knowing what to do. He then noticed that Judai was not exactly breathing correctly. He managed to take small breathes, but only once every ten seconds. Jun then remembered that it was probably cold outside and it would be difficult to breathe in cold air. Jun gently lifted up Judai and made his way to his dorm room.

-----------

Jun lay Judai down in the center of his bed. He took one of his thick blankets and placed it over Judai. Jun went over and whipped Judai's mouth clean with a small wet towel. _His bleeding seemed to have stopped._ Jun then noticed that Judai was sweating. He walked over to the sink and cleaned the small towel with warm water. He then walked over to Judai, sat down next to him, and placed the towel over his forehead. Jun looked at his clock. It read 21:30. He looked over at Judai. Judai's breathing somewhat was a little better than before, but he's still at a unsafe condition. _I might as well make some coffee since I'm sure I'll be watching over him until the nurses come back._ Jun then stood up and walked over to the stove. He moved his kettle over to the sink and turned on the water. He then placed it over to the stove and turned on the stove to high. He then walked back to Judai. About five minutes later, the kettle started to whistle. Jun walked over and turned of the stove. He poured some coffee into his cup and poured hot water into it. He grabbed a spoon in the drawer near his sink and started to mix the coffee. He then walked over to Judai while sipping his coffee. Jun continued to look after Judai.

-----------

At 23:45, Jun noticed that Judai's breathing stopped. Jun panicked at this and started to PDA the nurse, without thinking that the nurses are probably still out on break. "Damn it! The nurses are still out!" Jun cursed out. He then slammed his PDA onto a desk. A thought then flew past Jun's mind. "Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation…" Jun then looked at Judai unsurely. "If that'll help with his breathing…" Jun then positioned himself on top of Judai, so he could give him Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, or CPR, and started the procedure for CPR. After about five minutes, Judai started to breathe again, but only one breathe after eight seconds. Jun got off of Judai and went to drink some more coffee. At around 3:00, Judai's breathing stopped completely again. Jun then went over and gave Judai CPR again. At around 6:00, Jun started to feel dizzy from breathing for Judai, since he hasn't really been breathing much for himself either for three hours. Jun then leaned diagonally upwards, getting ready to breathe for him again. "I…can't do anymore…" Jun then fell onto his bed, exhausted.

-----------

Jun awoken at 9:10. He then leaned himself upwards. Jun then saw Judai, he was still breathing, but only one breathe after ten seconds. Jun grabbed his PDA off his desk and PDA the nurse.

"Hello?" The nurse asked through the PDA.

"I'm bringing Judai over."

"Is there something wrong with Judai-kun?"

"He's not breathing…well, not much."

"Oh, my! Hurry and bring him here!"

Jun nodded. He then hung up. He placed his PDA onto his PDA holder on his belt and carried Judai off his bed.

-----------

"He'll be stable for now. I've already called the scientists to come and check up on him." The nurse said. "But I'm curious, how long was he like this?"

"Well, he did cough up blood when the fireworks started yesterday…"

"He what! Why didn't you get help right away!"

"I did call, but the nurses were out for Christmas." Jun said, showing a small amount of annoyance that the nurses would be on a break at a time like yesterday.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry and as well on the behalf of all the other nurses." The nurse, feeling ashamed, since she felt bad for not being on duty.

"Do you know when the scientists are going to come?" Jun asked, changing the topic.

"I believe they will be arriving around late afternoon. You can do other things while you wait for them."

"…I'll stay here."

"Are you sure? There's nothing much to do here and aren't you going to eat breakfast? It's not healthy to skip."

Jun shook his head. "I'll stay here, until the scientists come."

"Well, will you like for me to give you something to eat? A snack at least." The nurse offered.

"Anything is fine." Jun then walked over to a nearby chair and placed it besides Judai's bed. He sat down and looked at Judai with worried eyes.

"Oh, alright then." The nurse then walked off. A few minutes later, the nurse came back with hot coco. She handed it to Jun. "I'm afraid we've ran out of snacks, so I hope this will do for the time being."

Jun took the hot coco. "Thanks." He then took a sip from it and placed it resting on his lap.

"If you need anything, PDA me." The nurse then walked off.

-----------

Jun stood up, walked over to a nearby trash can, and threw the empty cup in. He looked at the clock. "It's only 12:00..." Jun then placed a hand on his stomach. "And I'm getting pretty hungry…" Jun glanced over to Judai. "I'll be right back, so don't die on me." He then ran out of the nurse's office and to the Osiris cafeteria.

-----------

"Manjyome-kun!" Sho yelled out, running towards Jun who was holding a plate of rice and grilled fish. "Have you seen Aniki? I didn't see him come back yesterday night…"

"Why are you always asking me these questions about Judai?" Jun asked, not wanted to loose any time getting back to the nurse's office.

"Well, it's because I noticed that Aniki has been hanging around you for awhile and I thought you might know where he's gone."

"He's in the nurse's office."

"Huh! Why! Is Aniki okay! Did his eardrums pop during the fireworks!"

"No, his eardrums did not pop during the fireworks. He's just fine, okay?" Jun said, not wanted to worry Sho over Judai.

"Oh, okay then…" Sho then noticed the plate of food. "Why are you carrying food for? Is it for Aniki?"

"No, it's for me. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get going." Jun then continued walking quite quickly.

Sho then jogged over to Jun. "Why are you in such a hurry and why don't you just eat in the cafeteria?"

"Maybe because I don't want to. It's stuffy in there and this is how I walk."

"Oh, okay then." Sho then stopped. "Well, if you hear anything about Aniki, tell me okay? I have to get back on studying for the test we have after break!"

Jun just kept on walking, hearing what Sho said, but didn't really answer.

-----------

At around 19:20, the scientists came to take a look at Judai. Jun exited the nurse's office and waited outside for the scientist to come out and tell him what was wrong with Judai. Jun looked at his watch, which read 20:05. "What's taking them so long?" Just then, the scientists exited the nurse's office. Jun went over to them. "Well, what happened to him?"

"Well, it seems that the medicine that didn't make him drowsy right after he used it wasn't strong enough to keep the virus in suspended animation, so it started to affect his body again. We gave him some medicine, so he should be fine. Just don't give him any of the medication that doesn't make him drowsy."

Jun nodded.

"He's well enough to leave the clinic, so I bid you good day." The scientists then walked off in the direction of the helicopter they came in.

Jun entered the nurse's office.

"Hey, Manjyome" Judai said, noticing Jun's appearance.

"Sanda." Jun corrected him.

"Oh yeah, right, Sanda."

"Anyway, are you coming out?"

"Oh, right!" They both then exited and walked towards the Osiris dorm.

-----------

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I've been better." Judai smiled. "Oh, and I just want to know something…"

"What?"

"I'm not sure if this really happened or not, and I want you to answer truthfully!" Judai then paused.

"What is it?" Jun asked, getting a little impatient.

"Were you by any chance…" Judai then blushed a bit. He then looked down, finding the grass interesting. "give me any medical procedure to keep me alive that had to do with you being…close to me?"

Jun blushed as he remember that he gave Judai CPR last night. He then turned away. "No! Why would I do something like that! You were fine when I gave you to the nurse!"

"But…wasn't I coughing out blood?"

"You stopped. You were stable." Jun then faced Judai. "Even though you were imaging that, why would you even imagining something like that?"

"Eh… No reason." Judai then laughed. "There must be something in the medicine or something! I would never think of something like that!"

"Whatever, Dropout Boy."

"Though I wish it were real…" Judai mumbled really softly, so Jun couldn't hear.

-----------

Jun continued to give Judai his medicine daily and Judai continued to follow him around wherever he went. The day before New Years, Judai knocked on Jun's dorm room door at 7:50. Jun groaned as he got off his bed. Since he was too lazy and tired to wake up earlier and change out of his pajamas, he was still in them. He walked over to the door groggily and opened it.

"Good morning, Manjyome!" Judai said happily. He then noticed that Jun was still in his black, top two button unbuttoned, silky pajamas. "…I…uh… see that you're still in your pajamas, but that's okay!" He then lifted up his syringe, cotton balls, and alcohol. "I'm here for my medication!"

Jun just stood aside for Judai to walk in. Judai then made his way over to Jun's bed and sat down. Jun closed the door, locked it, and made his way next to Judai. He lifted the sleeve up Judai's arm, cleaned it, and injected the medicine into his arm. He then threw away the items that weren't needed for later use. Jun yawned and lay next to Judai pulled his blanket over him. "You can sleep here if you want, since it's still early…"

"Huh!" Judai was surprised that Jun would even offer him to sleep in his room, none the less, next to him in his king size bed. "A-are you sure?" Judai was blushing now, not knowing if he should take this chance or not.

Jun slightly nodded, starting to drift off into sleep.

"Um, okay then." Judai then pay down next to Jun. He moved onto his side to face Jun, but Jun unfortunately is facing the other way. At 10:00, Judai leaned up to see if Jun was asleep. Judai then smiled and scooted a little closer to Jun. Judai then wrapped his arms around Jun's waist and nuzzled against Jun's back. Some of Judai's hair and brushed against the back of Jun's neck. The neck being the weak of Jun, made him shot up, holding the back of his neck with his right hand. Judai being surprised to this reaction, jumped up.

Jun then faced Judai. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I, uh, I didn't mean to!" Judai answered, lost in his words thinking that the reaction was from hugging Jun and not because of his hair.

"Get out."

"Huh?" Judai didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"Get out." Jun said, a bit slower, but with more anger.

"Bu--"

"I said GET OUT!"

Judai flinched at the sudden outburst from Jun. Judai then got off the bed and ran to the door, unlocked it, ran out, slammed the door, entered into his own dorm room, and locking the door. Judai slid down against the door and started to sob.

-----------

At 12:00, Jun exited his dorm room and decided to go eat lunch. When he sat down, Sho went over to him. "Manjyome-kun, did something happen between you and Aniki?"

"What made you say that?" Jun asked, annoyed that Sho kept on asking about things between him and Judai.

"Because Aniki ran into his room right after he exited yours and he won't let me in, saying that he wants to be left alone."

"Well, it's probably because he's scared of needles!"

"Uh? Needles? Why would Aniki have needles?"

Jun not wanted to answer that question. He then continued to eat his food.

"Um, Manjyome-kun, I take it that you don't want to answer that…"

"The medication he needs to take for the Duel Virus is in the form of a needle. I had to help him with it and I guess he was in so much pain that he ran out of my room and into his, crying."

"Uh, okay then…" Sho then walked off.

After Jun was done, he decided to go and talk to Judai. Jun was aware that Judai was hugging him in bed, but if his hair didn't brush against his neck, he wouldn't have really reacted and continued to pretend he was sleeping. He had to ask Judai if he had feelings for him. When he was in front of Judai's door, Jun knocked.

Judai hearing this knock, thinks that's it's probably either Sho, Hayato, or in the worse case, Jun. He decided not to answer and pretend that no one was in the room.

Jun being impatient started to shout. "Judai, I know you're in there! Let me in!"

"No I'm not! Leave me alone, Manjyome!" Judai then covered his mouth, just realizing that he revealed that he was in the room.

"Ah ha! So you are in there! Let me in, I just want to talk."

"What is there to talk about?"

"I just want to talk."

Judai stayed silent for a while, thinking if he should let Jun in or not to. After about five minutes, Judai stood up, unlocked the door, opened it, and moved aside so Jun could come in. Jun walked in sat on a nearby chair. Judai closed the door and leaned against it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you do what you did back in my room?" Jun asked, just getting to the point.

"I was sleeping. I must've thought you were a teddy bear or something." Judai answered, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"I doubt that. Tell me why you did what you did or I might get the wrong idea."

"I already told you! I must've thought you were a teddy bear! Is it wrong to think that!"

"Yes it is, especially if that teddy bear is me. I don't take lightly to people who thinks I am their personal teddy bear."

"Well, deal with it, okay!"

Jun sighed, giving up on squeezing out the real answer out from Judai. He then stood up and walked to the door. "Move." Judai then moved away from the door, so he was next to Jun. "Oh, and find someone else to help you with your medication." Jun said, still facing the door and making no eye contact with Judai. He then exited and entered into his own room.

Judai was shocked on what Jun said. He slid his back against the door and started to sob heavily.

-----------

Jun checked his clock. It read 20:00. He then took his PDA and PDA Sho.

"Hello? Manjyome-kun?"

"Has Judai took his medicine yet?"

"Medicine? I don't know."

"You mean, he didn't take it yet?"

"Well, I didn't see him do anything with a needle."

Jun became worried. If Judai didn't take his medicine around the time he was suppose, the virus would start to affect his body again. "Check in the drawers and look for syringes that are labeled night."

"Uh, okay." Sho then moved over to the drawers and started to look. "They all say morning."

"Well, keep looking!"

"Um, okay." Sho then moved over to the sink to see if Judai hid it somewhere there. "Um… Manjyome-kun?"

"What?"

"Um, there's a bunch empty syringed in the sing and there are needles in here too." Sho then picked up on of the syringes. "Hey, they're all labeled night."

"WHAT!"

"Manjyome-kun, is this bad? If Aniki doesn't take his medicine, then he'll…"

"Go and look for Judai in the forest. I'll look for him around the school."

"Uh, okay." Sho then ran out, as well as Jun.

----------------------

I'm really sorry that I didn't finished this chapter sooner! Well, I hoped you enjoyed it! Review please, I'll appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

Jun and Sho stood in the area in front of the school. "Meet me back here in two hours. If you find Judai before, PDA me."

"Alright!" Sho then ran into the forest.

Jun entered the school and started to look for Judai. He ran into all of the classrooms and duel arenas, but he couldn't find Judai. _Where could he be? Damn it, Judai! You know what will happen if you didn't take your medicine! _Jun then exited the school, panting. "Where could he be? I've looked everywhere!" Jun then check his watch. "Damn it! It's 20:45!" Jun then stomped his foot in frustration. "Where the hell are you?" A thought then flew past Jun. _The back of the school! No one goes there, so that's where he must be hiding!_ Jun then started to run around the school. Since the school's huge, it took Jun about 15 minutes to reach the back. Jun stopped and place his hands on his knees, panting. He then glanced up and saw Judai sitting and leaning against the wall. Jun ran over to Judai. He then kneeled down, placed his hands on his shoulders, and shook him. "Judai! Why the hell did you trash your medicine! You knew that if you didn't take it, you would probably die!"

"Man…jyome…let's duel…" Judai looked at Jun, his eyes half opened, his gaze seeming to be looking into space. Judai then sluggishly held up his left arm as if there was a duel disk on there. "It's…my…go…"

Jun then shook Judai. "Stop it! You're not dueling! You're life is in danger and all you can think about is dueling!"

"You'll…never beat me…I'm going…to become the next…King…of…games…"

"Judai, stop it! You are not in a duel! You don't even have your deck with you!"

"You can't…beat me…if all you do is…defend…"

Jun just started at Judai, hopelessly, but he wasn't about to give up on him. He took out his cell phone and call the Kaiba Corp. scientists that were working on the cure for the Duel Virus.

"Hello, Kaiba Corp. office of--"

"Can you send me another pack of medicine for the Duel Virus?" Jun asked, getting straight to the point.

"Huh? May I ask for who?"

"Yuki, Judai"

"Yuki, Judai…" The lady over the phone then took out a file box and looked through the file box. "Duel Academy, right? I don't think we'll be able to send it to you until tomorrow morning, the delivery crew are all out for the day."

"Please, I need it now, or he might…" Jun trailed off, not wanted to even think about what will happen to Judai. "Just, please, if there's a way!"

The nurse then sighed. "When was he suppose to take his medication?"

"20:00."

"20:00?" The lady then thought for a moment. "I'll try contacting the delivery crew, but the chances of you receiving the medicine in time is slim to none."

"How much longer does he have?"

"Until about midnight."

"Midnight…" Jun then looked at his watch from behind Judai. _It's already 21:05._

"So, if you can keep him alive until the shipment comes in, he'll be fine."

"Thank you…" Jun then hung up and placed his cell back into his pocket. Jun then wrapped his arms around Judai's neck and pulled him close. He then started to lightly sob. "Judai, please don't die on me! Back in my room…I'm sorry I yelled out you…I…I didn't really want you to leave. I was trying to protect my pride…I…I love you, Judai! So, please, promise me you won't die! Promise me!"

"I promise…if you promise…to stay with me…" Judai said, weakly before falling unconscious.

When Jun felt Judai becoming limp, he just held onto him closer. "I promise!"

-------------

At 23:59, Jun parted away from Judai to see if he was still alive and he was. Jun smiled at this. Jun then drew Judai close to him and kissed him gently on the lips. Jun then hugged Judai again. "Happy New Years, Judai." Jun whispered.

-------------

At 7:00, Jun heard his phone ring. He then answered it. "Hello, this is Manjyome Jun speaking."

"Ah, Manjyome-san, we will be at Duel Academy in about one hour." The scientist then paused. "Is Yuki Judai still alive?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, we'll be there to treat him then." The scientist then hung up.

Jun placed his cell back into his pocket, carried Judai, and ran to the nurse's office.

-------------

"Manjyome-kun, what happened to Judai-kun?" The nurse asked, shocked to see Judai in another unconscious state.

"He didn't take his medicine last night."

"What? Why not?"

"…He lost it." Jun answered since he didn't want to tell the nurse about their lover's spat.

"Lost it? He's such a irresponsible boy. Well, set him on the bed."

Jun walked over and lay Judai gently onto the bed. Holding onto his hand with one, Jun used the other to grab a nearby chair and sat on it. He then placed it other hand on Judai's. "The scientists said they would be here in about an hour. It took me about 30 minutes to get here, so they'll probably come in a half a hour."

"Alright then. I'll connect Judai the Heart Monitor then." The nurse then went over to the Heart Monitor machine. She then connected it to Judai. "Why don't you get some sleep? You look like you've been up all night. I'll watch over Judai-kun for you."

Jun shook his head. "I'm going to stay right by his side."

"Oh, alright, then." The nurse then left.

In about 30 minutes, the scientists came to the nurse's office holding briefcases, probably full of medical items. One of them taped Jun's shoulder. "We're here to inspect Judai, so if you would please exit, we'll appreciate it. We'll contact you as soon as we're done." Jun heisted as first, but then let go of Judai's, stood up, and took two steps forward. Suddenly, Judai's Heart Monitor made a sound has if his heart had stopped beating. Jun turned around, making sure he wasn't hearing things. When he saw the Heart Monitor he just wanted to go back to Judai and hopefully he'll be alive again.

The nurse then went over to Jun and placed her hands on her shoulder, tugging him a bit. "Um, Manjyome-kun, please leave." The nurse then managed to push Jun out of the office.

Jun just stood outside the door of the office, shocked. _He…he can't be… No! Judai, you promised me that you wouldn't die!_

--------------------------

Well, end of chapter five! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Review please, much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Jun waited outside of the nurse's office while different thoughts raced through his head. He was so concentrated in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sho come up to him. "Manjyome-kun? Is there something wrong?"

Jun just lowered his gaze, not wanting to answer Sho's question.

Sho frowned. "Well, I was just wondering, have you found Aniki? I couldn't find him anywhere last night. I probably ran in circles too, trying to look for him."

Jun just stood silent. After a while, his shoulder's started to slightly shake and tears started to run down his cheeks. Jun noticed and let his gaze go further down.

Sho saws this and decided to stop asking Jun questions. Sho then turned his head. "Well, if you see Aniki, tell him that I'm worried about him and to come and look for me." Sho then wondered off. _Poor Manjyome-kun. I accentually saw him with Aniki last night. I didn't want to suddenly ask him if he really meant what he said… Besides, Aniki must be in the nurse's office anyway…_ A small tear then trickled down his cheek. _Oh, Aniki, please be alright…_

------------

At 12:00, the scientists left the nurse's office. Jun notices and quickly went over to them. "Well, how is he? Is he alright? He's not--"

One of the scientists held up his hand to silence Jun. "Do you worry, Judai is just fine. It was a miracle that he managed to stay alive without medication. I've given the nurse enough medication until we come back to check on him and some back ups as well, incase he loses the again."

Jun smiled at this. "So, he's alright?"

The scientist nodded. "But, he's still in a coma like state. We are not sure how long it will take until he wakes up…or if he wakes up at all. We just hope for the best."

Jun's smiled vanished as he interpret the information just stated to him. "He's… in a coma like state…?"

"Yes. It was a miracle that he's alive, but there's a possibility that he'll be a vegetable for the rest of his life. We tried our best to keep him stable enough, but the results of him ever waking up are still undetermined. You may see him if you wish to. We will be leaving now." The scientists then walked off.

Jun walked into the nurse's office. He noticed Judai's sleeping figure on the bed. He was connected to an Intravenous Machine that was filled with the medication he needed and a Heart Monitor machine. He grabbed a nearby chair, placed it besides Judai's bed, and sat down. He then held onto Judai's hand. "I'm so relieved that you're still alive…but…I want you to wake up… So, please, open your eyes." Jun whispered at Judai. Jun grip tightened when Judai didn't react. "I know that you can't hear me, but I just want to tell you that, I'll be by your side always. I'll never leave you again! I…I felt like I betrayed you somehow when I left you when the scientists came… I promised you that I wouldn't leave your side, but when I did…you…" Jun couldn't finish his sentence. He then started to silently sob. The nurse say this and decided to leave Jun alone for a while.

------------

At 19:00, Sho came into the nurse's office, holding a plate of rice and fried shrimp. "Hey, Manjyome-kun, I didn't see you in the cafeteria, so I decided to bring you dinner."

"…I'm not hungry." Jun replied, still holding onto Judai's hand since he came into the nurse's office after the scientists were done.

Sho frowned. "You have to at least eat something, even though you're not hungry. You haven't eaten all day, right?"

"…I am not hungry."

Sho sighed. He then walked over to the other side of Judai's bed and placed the plate down onto the table that was connected to the bed. "I'll put your dinner here." Sho then looked at Judai and frowned. He then walked over to the door. "I'll be going now." He then left.

At 21:00, the nurse came in. She then noticed the plate of food on the table. She frowned. "Manjyome-kun, why don't you eat your food? It's not healthy to skip every meal of the day. At least eat some of it."

"I'm not hungry."

The nurse sighed. "I'll make you something to drink then." She then walked off. About 15 minutes later, the nurse came back with a mug of hot coco. "Here, it's hot coco." She then handed it to Jun. Jun didn't react, he just kept on looking at Judai and holding onto his hand. The nurse frowned. "Not thirsty I take it?" She then walked over and placed it beside the plate of rice and fried shrimp. "I'll leave it here. I expect you to drink it." The nurse then left the office for the night. Jun eventually drifted off to sleep at 23:05, still holding Judai's hand.

------------

Jun then stirred awake as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Manjyome-kun. Manjyome-kun, wake up." Jun leaned up, noticing that the voice belonged to the nurse, but he did not let go of Judai's hand. "You haven't touched your food at all. I thought I told you that you have to eat some at least. It'll do you better than not eating at all." The nurse said in concern.

Jun shook his head. "I…just don't have an appetite."

The nurse frowned, obviously not believing him. "Look, at least eat something equivalent to the amount of a snack." The nurse then walked over to the tray of rice and fried shrimp. "I'll heat this up for you. Now, I expect you to eat this time." She took the plate and placed it in a nearby microwave. She then set the time to two minutes and let it run. She then walked off.

Jun sighed. He then looked over to the clock. "It's 9:00." He then faced Judai, who was still asleep. He frowned and tightened his grip on Judai's hand. "You're so cold…"

------------

The pattern with Jun being asked to eat something continues for about five days. On the fifth day, Jun awoken at 12:15. He looked at Judai, who was still asleep. Jun has been dealing with the pain of an empty stomach for almost a week now. He managed to get used to it by the forth day, but now he just feels weak. Jun lifted Judai's hand up, looking at his hands shake in the process.

The nurse then came in and walked over to Jun. "Manjyome-kun, you look terrible!" The nurse then looked over to the table that was connect to Judai's bed, which was filled with different consumables. "I keep telling you to eat something, why won't you listen? You're hands are shaking!" The nurse then went over to Jun and placed her hand on Jun's shaking ones. "My goodness! You're hands are freezing! I need to give you treatment before--"

"I'm fine! I don't need any treatment! If I want any, I'll say that I want treatment!"

The nurse withdrew her hand at the sudden outburst. "But Manjyome-kun, I don't think that Judai would want to see you starving yourself…"

"I'm not starving myself, I'm just not hungry!" Jun said, raising his voice at the nurse. "I don't eat when I'm not hungry!"

"Manjyome-kun…" The nurse said, starting again on trying to reason with him. "Please…Manjyome-kun. Judai wouldn't want to see you suffering… "

Jun shook his head. "Just leave me alone."

The nurse then sighed. "Manjyome-kun, I have to give you treatment." The nurse said firmly, not backing down from trying to give Jun treatment from semi starvation. "Now come over here." The nurse then grabbed Jun's right arm, pulling it.

Jun then forcefully drew his arm back and glared at the nurse. "I don't want your damn treatment! When I say I'm fine, then I'm fine!"

The nurse then let go of Jun's arm. She then put her hands on her hips. "Manjyome-kun! I know this is probably the effect of you being semi starving, but that doesn't matter, I will give you the treatment! Now let Judai-kun go and come with me, so I can give you the treatment!"

Jun continued to give the nurse an icy glare. "Why can't you just leave me alone! Why can't you just do a simple request!"

The sighed. "Fine, I'll leave you alone, but tomorrow, I will give you the treatment." The nurse then walked off.

Jun then turned back to Judai, looking at him with tired eyes.

------------

Sho came around at 18:00 as always, bringing Jun something to eat for dinner. "Manjyome-kun, I brought you some food."

"I'm not hungry."

Sho frowned. "You're always giving me that same answer everyday. It's not healthy to not eat." Sho then walked over to the table that was filled with other food he and the nurse brought for Jun. Sho then shoved a couple of different snacks off to the side and placed the tray of food down. "I'll leave your food here." Sho then looked at Jun. "Manjyome-kun, please eat something. Aniki wouldn't want to see you starving yourself."

"I'm not starving myself damn it!"

Sho flinched at the sudden outburst. Jun doesn't usually do this. "But--"

"How many times do I have to tell you people that I'm not hungry! If I was hungry, then I'll eat!"

Sho just started at Jun. He then walked over to the door. "Manjyome-kun, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but if Aniki were to see you like this--"

"God damn it, just shut…it…" Jun interrupted, slowing down is sentence as he felt as though he doesn't have enough oxygen to yell.

Sho frowned. He then exited the nurse' office.

------------

At 18:30, the nurse came back. She looked over at Jun. He looked over to Judai with half lidded eyes, his hands were still shaking, and his breathing seemed to be slower than the average speed of respiration. She then noticed that the room started to get dark. She walked over to the light switch and turned the lights on.

When Jun noticed the light turning on, closed his eyes and placed his face close to his shaking hands. "Gah!"

"Hm? Manjyome-kun?" The nurse went over and geld onto Jun's shoulder. "Manjyome-kun, is there something wrong?"

"Br…bri…"

"Bri…?" The nurse then gasped. She quickly went over to the light switch and turned it off. "I'm so sorry, Manjyome-kun!" She then walked over to Jun and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Jun slowly moved his face away from his face and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times. "…I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're not--"

"I'm fine." Jun said, a little louder than before.

The nurse then removed her hands. "Well, if you need anything, just PDA me." The nurse then walked off.

At 21:15, Jun lost his strength to hold onto Judai's hand. His grip loosened, causing Judai's hand to fall back down onto the bed, Jun's hand following. When Judai's hand made contact with the bed, Jun collapsed onto the bed, having his right hand on top of Judai's right hand.

------------------------

Done with chapter six! I'm really sorry that it took me a while to update! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Review please, I'll appreciate it!


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE**

Manjyome will now be spelled Manjoume. I noticed on his credit card he used in episode 24 that his last name was spelled Manjoume. They erased it off the dub, so you won't see it on the dub.

My apologies for not updating in a while! I've been busy with things. Again, sorry for the long wait for chapter seven! Enjoy!

---------

Judai stirred at 22:30. He opened his eyes. He noticed the room being dark. He then noticed something being on top of his own right hand. He turned his hand an noticed Jun's sleeping figure. Judai blinked a few times, making sure he wasn't seeing things. He removed his hand from under Jun's and poked Jun's cheek, making sure that what he's seeing is actually there. He smiled.

"Manjoume?" Judai said, trying to wake up the sleeping Duelist. After a while, Judai tried again. "Manjoume?" Judai then chuckled, thinking of an idea that will surely wake Jun up. He moved his hand over to the back of Jun's neck and poked it. He knew that Jun will wake up no matter how deep asleep he was, if something fell onto his neck. Judai frowned that he didn't receive a reaction when he poked Jun's neck. "Manjoume…?" Judai then slid his index finger across the back of Jun's neck, but still no reaction. Judai leaned up. He then noticed various of foods on the table. A thought then flew pass his mind. _Don't tell me that Manjoume didn't eat when he needed to! How long exactly did he not go on without food! There's so much here…_ Judai then moved over to Jun and lifted his onto the bed. Judai placed Jun in between his legs and set Jun's head onto his chest. Judai then moved over and grabbed a bottle of water that was nearby. He opened it and placed it near Jun's slightly opened mouth. He then tipped over, so the liquid would enter Jun's mouth. Some of the water spilled out of Jun's mouth, but Judai kept on pouring. "Manjoume, please wake up…" About a minute later, Jun started to weakly cough. Judai smiled. He then moved the water away. "Manjoume? How are you feeling?"

Jun just coughed weakly and started to breathe slowly, having his eyes only one third open.

_He still looks pretty weak… Well, he did go through who knows how long without food or water._ Judai then moved the bottle of water back near Jun's mouth and started to pour. Jun drank it slowly. After a while, Jun lifted a hand to push the bottle away. Judai noticed this and moved the bottle aside and set it on the table. "Manjoume? How do you feel?"

Jun looked up at Judai weakly and smiled. "You…kept your promise…not to die… So…I kept mine…not to leave you…"

Judai looked shocked. _The reason why he didn't eat was because he didn't want to leave my side…? But the food is right there…_

"When I left you… you…left me… I didn't want to…"

"Manjoume, it's just stupid not to eat because of a promise!" Judai yelled at Jun.

"I didn't want you to die… I…love you…"

Judai just stared at Jun. _So, I wasn't hallucinating when I heard him say that?_ "You…love me?"

Jun nodded weakly.

Judai then frowned. "If you loved me, you should've took better care of yourself." Judai then reached over for a strawberry. He then placed it near Jun's mouth. "Here, eat this."

Jun looked at the strawberry. "It's too big."

"Too big?"

Jun nodded.

Judai then looked over at the plate of strawberries. "This one is the smallest. Want me to break it in half for you?"

Jun smiled. "Put half of the strawberry in your mouth."

Judai looked at Jun confusedly. Judai then placed half of the strawberry in his mouth.

"Now bite it…but don't chew or swallow the strawberry."

Judai bit down, making half of the strawberry enter his mouth. He then moved half of the strawberry that he held away. He then looked at Jun. Jun then lift up his arms and wrapped them around Judai's neck. Jun placed his lips over Judai and slid his tongue into Judai's mouth. He quickly retrieved the strawberry and placed it into his own mouth. He then moved away from Judai, removing his arms. Judai sat dumbfounded, blushing furiously at Jun's last stunt. Jun slowly chewed at swallowed the strawberry. "Yum."

Judai blinked. "Ah…uh…well…" Judai held the other piece of the strawberry to Jun. "What do you want to do with this one?"

"You can eat it."

Judai then took the strawberry and ate it. "Do you want more?"

Jun thought for a while. "Something different."

Judai nodded. After about five minutes of different food tasting, Jun told Judai to stop. "Are you full?"

Jun nodded. He then closed his eyes. "I'm tired…"

Judai chuckled. "He then placed Jun down on the bed. He then moved the covers over him. "Is this good?"

Jun nodded.

Judai smiled. He then lay down next to him and pulled the covers over him. "Night."

---------

At around 3:00, Judai awoken hearing groans. Judai turned to Jun. He was on his side and clutching his stomach. "Manjoume? Is there something wrong?" Judai placed a hand on Jun's arm. "Manjoume?"

Jun breathed hard and was sweating. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to Judai.

Judai frowned. It looked like Jun was in a lot of pain. "Manjoume? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Jun closed his eyes and groaned, still clutching onto his stomach.

Judai, not knowing what to do, took his PDA that was on the table and PDA the nurse.

The nurse took a hold of her PDA and answered it, still half awake. "Hello?"

"Um, I'm really sorry to bother you at this time of night, but there's something wrong with Manjoume and I need you to see what's wrong with him!"

The nurse blinked. She then noticed that it was Judai talking through the PDA. "Judai-kun! You're awake!

"Um, yeah, but there's no time to talk! Manjoume, there's something wrong with him!"

The nurse nodded. "I'm on my way." She then clicked her PDA off. She got out of bed, quickly got dressed and ran over to the nurse's office.

------------------

Well, chapter seven, finally done. I'm sorry it's kind of short, but please bare with me. I'll update as soon as I can. Please review! Much appreciated! And thanks to all my fans who waited three months for this update! I'm really sorry it took me forever! I hope you stay with me until the end!


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE**

I noticed that I haven't even given the nurse a name yet. So, from here on out, her name will be Nanami.

---

Judai looked up as he heard the door to the nurse's office open. Nanami walked over to Judai and observed Jun. Jun was laying his Judai arms, breathing hard and sweating. Nanami placed a hand on Jun's forehead. She then looked at Judai. "What did he eat?

"Well, just the stuff over by the table stand thing."

"How much did he eat?"

"Well, not much since he told me he wasn't hungry after a minute of chewing."

Nanami nodded. He then removed her hand and went into a separate room. She came back after five minutes, holding a good sized mug in her hand. She then handed it to Judai. "Jun will need to drink this."

Judai peaked over to he what was in the mug. It looked like really chunky purple pudding. Judai then looked at Nanami unsurely. "Is this safe to drink?"

"It will help Manjoume-kun with digesting and give him the needed nutrients his body needs."

"But…" Judai then looked at the mug again and back to Nanami. "It looks poisoning."

Nanami sighed. "I'll do it then. Hold Manjoume-kun's head higher." Judai nodded and did so. Nanami then placed the mug near Jun's mouth. "Manjoume-kun, I want you to drink this." Jun groaned and turned away from the mug. Nanami placed her free hand on Jun's cheek and forced him to face upward. "Manjoume-kun, I need you to drink this." Jun refused to open his mouth.

"Maybe he knows it's poisoning." Judai said.

Nanami looked at Judai. "It's not poisoning. Put Manjoume-kun onto the bed." Judai did so. Nanami then roughly handed Judai the mug, causing him to automatically hold the mug. "Why don't you try to make Manjoume-kun drink it then?" Nanami was loosing her patience with Judai's "poisoning nonsense".

Judai looked at Nanami. "But what if he pukes it out?"

"Don't worry about it."

Judai then lifted Jun's head and placed the mug near his mouth. "Manjoume, Nanami-san wants you to drink this. It'll make you feel better." Jun turned his head in response. "Manjoume…" A thought then crossed Judai's mind. He looked over to Nanami. "Um, could you excuse us for a moment?"

Nanami blinked confusedly. She then smiled and nodded. He exited the room.

Judai then took a mouthful of the liquid and went wide eye. _Holy shit! This tastes horrible! But this will make Manjoume feel better, so I guess it has to have a bad side._ Judai then slammed the mug down onto the table nearby, took a hold of Jun's head, and forced the liquid down into Jun in a kiss. Jun tried to pry Judai away, but found no energy to. He eventually drank the liquid, due to the fact that he was loosing air.

When Jun drank all of the liquid, Judai lifted his head. "See, it's not so bad is it?"

Jun slowly opened his eyes and looked at Judai, still breathing hard. He gave Judai a look that seemed to say, "Don't do that ever again." Judai frowned. "I'm sorry, but you have to drink it. Nanami-san said that it would help your digestive system and give you the nutrients you need."

Jun frowned. He then turned his head, refusing to drink anymore. Judai sighed. Judai then though of something. He set Jun down onto the bed. He then lay next to him. He leaned up and placed his face in front of Jun's neck. He placed his tongue down and started to do licks and tiny kisses on Jun's neck.

Jun started to make sounds of extreme displeasure. He groaned as he weakly placed his hands on Judai's shoulder and tried to push him away, but with no avail. Jun then started to whimper. Judai leaned up and looked at Jun, feeling guilty that he's doing this. "I'll stop only when you agree to drink this medicine." Jun shook his head. Judai frowned. He then leaned back down and continued.

After about five minutes, Jun started to silently cry, as he felt the pain from his neck rising. Judai closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of the suffering Jun Manjoume. Jun then started to cough, trying to say something, but couldn't due to Judai. Judai leaned up and looked at Jun. Jun weakly looked at Judai. Judai frowned. He placed a hand on Jun's cheek and whipped the tears off his face. Judai then gently smiled. "I'll even drink half of it, if you agree you'll drink the other half."

Jun then closed his eyes, thinking. Jun opened his eyes and started to lean up, but then stopped as he felt a shot of pain in his stomach. He quickly laid back down. "Manjoume!" Judai called out. Jun then weakly smiled reassuringly. He then nodded. "You're going to drink it?" Jun nodded again. "Okay." Judai reached over to the mug and looked at it. _I feel like I was going to puke when I took a sip of this…_ Jun noticed that Judai was staring at the mug in an unwanted way. Jun lifted his hand and placed it on Judai's arm holding the mug, pulling his arm downward. "Hm?" Judai then looked over to Jun. "Do you want to drink it first?" Jun nodded. "Alright." Judai leaned Jun upward and held the mug close to his mouth. Jun placed his hands on top of Judai's and started to drink the medicine.

At first, he wanted to throw the mug as far as he could away from him and spit the ever so bitter medicine out, but then his taste buds seem to go numb after five seconds. When Judai noticed the mug half empty, he nudged the mug away, signaling Jun that he had drank enough, but Jun held his grip firm. Judai blinked in confusion. He watched Jun drink the whole mug before he removed the mug. He then placed it on the table. "Why did you drink all of it?" Jun looked at Judai and smiled. He still felt pain in his stomach, but he didn't want to show it to Judai. Judai smiled back and hugged Jun. Jun wrapped his arms around Judai and closed his eyes.

Nanami smiled as she stood peaking through the door.

------

Hope you enjoyed chapter eight! Review please, love you all!


End file.
